


When Louis blew Harry's mind

by harry_tpwk



Series: Harry&Louis [7]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come, Facial, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Kissing, Long Hair Harry, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Nail Polish, Romance, Sadness, Sex, Sexual Attraction, Snogging, blowjob, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk
Summary: Harry takes Louis out on their second date, but not everything goes perfectly.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson
Series: Harry&Louis [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	When Louis blew Harry's mind

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning. Mentions of homophobia and homophobic slurs. Please proceed with caution.

When Louis blew Harry’s mind, Harry didn’t really see it coming. One second he was standing there in the middle of Louis’s living room, talking about taking him out on a date, and the next thing he knew, Louis was pushing him down onto his couch and climbing on top of him. Harry was used to being on top, but this side of Louis was making him extremely interested, even more so than he already had been, just snogging him.

Louis straddled Harry’s lap, looking down into his green eyes. He looked so hot Louis was ready to fuck the daylights out of him right then. He groaned to himself and unzipped Harry’s jeans, then popped open the button, running a hand over the prominent bulge in his briefs. “I thought you’d be a boxers type of guy,” Louis said casually.

Harry gave a choked off groan. “Oh fuck, who cares, just do something.” He was feeling rather impatient. He hadn’t been able to get off the last time they’d been doing this, thanks to Niall, and he was getting desperate at this point.

Louis gave a short chuckle. “Oh I am going to rock your world, Harry.” He grabbed his jeans and briefs with both hands and tugged roughly till they were halfway down his thighs. “Fucking wow, that’s a nice tattoo.”

Harry’s cock slapped up and hit his navel, leaking some precome already. It was almost embarrassing.

Louis looked up when Harry didn’t respond, just taking in the man under him, his green eyes blown out with lust, his hair a tousled mess and the goddamned flower crown. “You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Louis growled. He moved down with purpose, taking Harry’s cock in his hand and pumping slowly, watching as his foreskin moved.

Harry gave a breathy grunt and struggled weakly, trying his best to stay still under Louis. He really didn’t want this to stop. His hand was so fucking soft and perfect and Harry was sure he was going to lose his mind by the time he came.

Louis suddenly moved his head down and licked across his spurting tip, making Harry moan like a wounded animal. “Take deep breaths, love,” Louis soothed, kissing the tip. He knew Harry was too wound up to really enjoy this, he just wanted a release.

Harry nodded and sucked in a few cool breaths, his chest heaving under his jumper. He’d had a fair few good blowjobs in his life, of course he had, but Louis’s mouth was something else. It was mind blowing. And the view? Harry wasn’t sure he could handle it.

Louis was still wanking him slowly, waiting for him to calm down a little before moving down again and licking over his slit, moving his tongue back and forth over the little opening. He could taste Harry, and he suddenly wanted more, enclosing his lips around his tip, and sucking gently.

Harry looked down to see Louis’s lips stretched around his cock, and threw his head back involuntarily. He wanted the view, he really did, but he couldn’t take it. He didn’t just want to blow his load in two minutes like a teenager.

Louis slowly moved his tongue, still sucking, and wanked him faster, looking up at him with his innocent ocean blue eyes. He knew Harry wasn’t going to last much longer. He felt proud of himself already. It was good to know he still had skills.

Harry looked down at Louis again, grunting and tangling his fingers into Louis’s soft hair, tugging as his balls tightened. The air was getting knocked out of his lungs and he couldn’t make a single sound as he lost control and came hard, only barely noticing that Louis had pulled back. He blinked a few times in his after-orgasm stupor, panting softly.

Louis was hovering above him, a few ropes of Harry’s come on his face. He certainly didn’t seem to mind that, though, getting off the sofa and going to the bathroom to wash it off.

Harry sat up slowly, then got to his feet and pulled up his briefs and jeans, taking a minute to wrap his head around what had just happened. Louis had just blown his mind and he had barely done anything. Harry’s legs felt like jelly.

Louis came back out, a grin on his face. “Right, second date time?”

*****

Harry grinned and grabbed Louis’s hand as they got off the tube and into a fairly busy Central London. It wasn’t too bad, though, as most people out and about were relaxing or going out for leisure and not work. There definitely were a good share of tourists about, and the weather was quite nice to sightsee. Harry couldn’t blame them, he’d been a tourist to London himself. A long time ago of course.

Louis liked the way Harry’s big and warm hand engulfed his. He also liked the way Harry wore so many rings and the cool metal rested against his palm. He definitely liked that Harry had changed his nail polish through the week, and was now brandishing white nails. Louis wanted to kiss every painted fingernail.

They were both hungry, so Harry took them to a vegan burrito food stall first. They were quite busy, but Louis didn’t mind as long as he was with Harry. He would learn to be patient because today was Harry’s date. Harry ordered them two large burritos, mildly spicy and they stood off to the side, Harry leaning against a street sign, Louis in front of him, still holding hands. Harry told him about the burritos made with roasted jackfruit instead of pulled pork. They were the first vegan burrito in London, and while Louis wasn’t into veganism, he listened to Harry with rapt attention the whole time. He loved listening to Harry talk. His voice was always soothing yet raspy and his tone was always so slow and unhurried that Louis just felt calm hearing it. They were in the middle of a noisy city but Louis only heard Harry, only saw Harry.

Harry paid and they ate. He felt a little bad for bringing Louis here, because Louis had taken him to a proper restaurant for their first date. Louis didn’t mind though, he actually loved the food. It actually tasted like pulled pork and he couldn’t tell the difference. Harry blushed and sheepishly nodded. He was still at university and didn’t have much money, so he couldn’t afford much. Not that his mum wouldn’t have put more money in his account if he’d asked, but he didn’t like taking money from her.

After eating, Harry kissed Louis right then and there, until they were both out of breath and had received a few gasps from a group of teenage girls who’d seen them. Louis only blushed as they crossed the street and Harry led him to their next destination: a smoothie station in Camden Market.

“You’re a health nut, aren’t you?” Louis asked him playfully, hitting his chest.

Harry chuckled softly, shrugging. “You’re a pub lunch type of guy, aren’t you?”

They shared a smoothie, ignoring the world around them once again. It felt like it was just the two of them, and Louis was starting to feel butterflies in his stomach whenever Harry gazed deep into his eyes with adoration, when Harry held his hand and squeezed it ever so gently, when Harry did basically anything. He was still wearing the flower crown, too, and Louis was starting to get a little annoyed at the stares he was getting because of it. Louis wasn’t a very possessive person, but he was starting to feel quite jealous, and it was confusing.

Since it was spring, it was still mostly bright out even after they had spent the afternoon roaming the small alleyways in and around Camden. Harry grinned to himself. “One last thing to do, on our perfect date.” They took the tube again, getting off at the London bridge station.

“We’re going to walk across the Tower Bridge?” Louis guessed, smiling like an idiot.

“We’re going to walk across the Tower Bridge,” Harry confirmed. “I think it’s the most romantic thing to do in London. Especially before sunset.”

Louis blushed as they walked towards the bridge, getting on. There were people walking about, a few tourists taking pictures, a few boats on the river. Harry snatched up Louis’s hand in his again, kissing his cheek softly as they slowly strolled down the bridge, the wind tousling their hair.

“The breeze is nice,” Harry said softly, pulling them to a stop at the centre of the bridge.

“You are such a romantic sap,” Louis giggled, leaning up to kiss him softly. This was their sweetest kiss, mouths moving against each other in a relaxed manner, with no rush, no haste, no desperation. It was just the two of them in that perfect, romantic moment.

Harry pulled back and looked down at Louis, a small smile on his lips. “That was perfect.”

Louis looked up, feeling dopey and high with how beautiful this moment was. Nothing could ruin this. He was wrong.

“Hey fag! Look at you, fucking gross! Wearing flowers in your hair like a girl, and is that fucking nail polish?! Disgusting. We don’t want to see that gay shit, just jump off the bridge with your twink!”

Harry didn’t even look at the car, but Louis did. It was full of boys who looked no older than 20, and as soon as they were done shouting the driver speeded off. He was about to call the police, he had seen the license plate, when he heard a shaky sob.

“Harry? Are you okay?” Louis asked, looking up at him. Harry’s perfect face was crinkling as tears fell from his eyes, his shoulders shaking a little with how hard he was trying to control himself. Louis wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to him. He felt so horrible. Harry didn’t deserve to hear all of that. It wasn’t true anyway.

Harry sniffled, slowly but hesitantly pushing Louis away a little so that he could wipe his face. He tried to keep his face smooth; he didn’t want to give away just how worthless those guys had made him feel. He didn’t want Louis to hug him, because if he stayed in those arms a second longer, he would lose it and break down.

“Do you want to go home?” Louis murmured, his voice soft and soothing. “You know those guys were just being assholes, right? You can wear whatever you want! Nail polish, flower crowns, all those colourful shirts! You could wear a dress and stockings if that’s what you like.”

Harry only gave a nod and they walked down the bridge the rest of the way in silence. He was feeling so many things at once, and he felt like he couldn’t do anything about it. He just wanted to disappear.

“Harry?”

He looked at Louis. “Can I see you tomorrow? I’m, uh, I need some time alone.”

Louis could feel his own heart breaking at the sound of Harry’s voice. It sounded so sad, he hated it. He just wanted to call the police, but what would he report? Homophobic slurs being shouted at them?

“Don’t worry, my dad lives here. I’ll stay with him. I was going to stay with him anyway.”

Louis sighed and nodded. He tried to understand that Harry needed space, but it felt wrong to let him go. Louis just wanted to wrap him up in his arms and hold him forever.

Harry nodded, gave a wave and turned around, walking down the road, leaving without a kiss, a hug, or even a smile.

Louis stood there, at the end of the bridge, wondering why he felt so alone. It was only when his vision started blurring with his own tears that he realised he was in love with him.


End file.
